Roadside mailboxes are equipped with a signal device that can be raised to tell the mail carrier that one or more letters have been placed in the mailbox for pick up. A commonly used signal has the shape of a flag on a pole, which is pivotally attached to one lateral side of the mailbox on a laterally extending horizontal axis for manual movement between a raised and lowered position.